An Ocean of love, for you
by come burn with me
Summary: A collection of lyrics from songs that represent the relationship of one of the Hunger Games fandom's most loved ships, Finnick/Annie.


A/N: Ok, so this is a collaboration of a bunch of song lyrics put together. It's about Finnick and Annie. Finnicks lines are in _**bold italics**_ and Annie's in _italics._ No copyright intended.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. No lyrics belong to me. The songs are: No rain by Blind Melon. Pity and Fear, Someday you will be loved and Marching bands by Death Cab for Cutie. Crazy for you, Best for last, That's it I quit I'm Moving on, Cold shoulder, Make you feel my love and One and Only by Adele. Brick by Boring Brick, Let the Flames begin, Hello Cold World, Monster, All I Wanted, Hallelujah and When it Rains by Paramore. Keep Holding On, Nobodys home, Everybody hurts, Good-bye and Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. Safe and sound, Eyes open, Hey Stephen and Breathe by Taylor Swift. Girl on Fire by Arshad. Fix you by Coldplay. Stage Fright by The Band. Where Angels Weep by Peter Rowan and Tony Rice. NONE OF WHICH BELONG TO ME.**

_**With eyes like the summer, all beauty and truth**_

_**I cannot pretend that I felt any regret 'cause each broken heart will even eventually mend**_

_**As the blood runs red down the needle and thread, someday you will be loved**_

_**And the memories of me will seem more like bad dreams**_

_Sometimes sitting in dark wishing you were here turns me crazy_

_**Somewhere weaknesses are strengths, and I'll die searching for it**_

_I believe that there is hope, buried beneath it all_

_**Lose myself in time just thinking of your face god only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go**_

_You're the only one I want._

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms._

_Whichever road I choose you'll go_

_ If only time flew like a dove, well god, make it fly faster then I'm falling in love_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound **_

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. **_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste/ __**when you're to in love to let it go**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**The tricky thing is yesterday, we were just children, playing soldiers just pretending; dreaming dreams with happy endings.**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to break down; everybody's watching to see the fallout**_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard every lesson forms a new scar; they never thought you'd make it this far_

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady/keep your aim locked the night grows dark._

_The other night we had a date and you showed up two hours late; somebody smeared their lipstick on your face. Oh, they smeared it everyplace._

'_Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone_

_Am I just some chick you placed beside you to take somebodies place? When you turn around can you recognize my face? _

_And I can't breathe without you; but I have to/now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain, I like watching the buds gather rain And all I can do is just pour some tea for two, and speak my point of view, but it's not sane, it's not sane._

_You don't like my point of view, you think that I'm insane_

_**Don't cave in, so let the games begin**_

_Don't turn around on me like it's my ,I can see, that look in your eyes, the one that shoot s me each and every time/you grace me with your cold shoulder, whenever you look at me, I wish I was her._

_**And when it rains, on this side of town it touches everything, just say it again and mean it./You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole, and convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore./ And when it rains,well you always find an escape,just running away from all of the ones who love you,from everything/ you made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole and you'll sleep till may, and you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore.**_

_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me hold on, onto me and now I see, now I see; everybody hurts, everybody screams, everybody feels this way and it's ok./ It feels, that nothing really matters anymore, when your gone, I can't breathe._

_Think of me when you're out there /All I wanted was you._

_I'm trying to tell you just how I'd like to hear the words roll out of your mouth finally, say that it's always been me that's made you feel a way you've never felt before, and I'm all you need and that you'll never want more. Then you'd say all of the right things without a clue, but you'd save the best for last like I'm the one for you._

_**I will cross the stormy ocean that keeps my love away from me.**_

_You say you're really hurting, at least your feeling something./ __**we can hope and we can pray, that everything will work out fine, but can't you stay out on your knees, the revolution is outside.**_

_You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand./ __**when it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go, you know I won't give in.**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**__/ nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny._

_**Just never show the fear that's in your eyes.**_

_**If I could open my mouth, wide enough for a marching band to march out and they would make your name sing, and bend through alleys and bounce off of the buildings.**_

_And it is true what you said, that I live like a hermit in my own head but when the sun shines again, I'll pull the curtains and blinds to let the light in._

_**It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown.**_

_Cause I can`t help it if you look like an angel._

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I`ll be the one waiting there even when it`s cold._

_**I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone. But always know, always know, always know that I love you so. I love you so.**_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It`s where she lies broken inside. With no place to go, to dry her eyes, broken inside._

_**Well make sure, to build your house brick by boring brick or the wolfs gonna blow it down **_

_**Keep your feet on the ground, when your heads in the clouds**_

_**Well, you built up the walls of magic because your real world was tragic.**_

_If it`s not real you can`t hold it in your hands, you can`t feel it with your heart and I won`t believe it, but if it`s true you can see it with your eyes, oh even in the dark And that's where I want to be, yeah!_

_But I let my heart go, I lost it somewhere down at the bottom._

_**I`d go hungry, I`d go black and blue, I`d go crawling down the avenue; no, there`s nothing that I wouldn`t do, to make you feel my love. **_


End file.
